Psalm (Project Horizons)
}} Psalm is a unicorn introduced in Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons. A member of Macintosh's Marauders, Psalm was a quiet, reserved unicorn whose talent lied in "faith", namely faith in Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, whom she was religiously devoted to. In the war, she became a sniper who slowly became more and more remorseless and emotionally broken, and played a later part in the Final Day as the agent assigned to carry out Project Partypooper. History Before the War Psalm was a close friend to Twist and Doof, being Twist's first marefriend, and shared an apartment with her above her sweet shop. However, they broke up but remained friends. Psalm was once a student of Goldenblood's at Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns. Psalm showed great concern for her teacher who was still suffering from proto-pink cloud poisoning caused after the massacre at Littlehorn. She expressed a desire to join the war effort to help Luna, which Goldenblood instructed her to do it for Luna and not for revenge for Littlehorn. During the War Psalm wanted to be someone who could supply the troops on the front lines, but ended up serving as a soldier. She showed exceptional skill on the battlefield and became a member of Macintosh's Marauders. She did not enjoy killing and was shown as being remorseful over the fact she had to kill. Psalm was ultimately the one who shot Big Macintosh during the battle at Shattered Hoof Ridge, believing Princess Celestia would be better off dead than a captive of the zebras. The day after Big Macintosh's death, Psalm withdrew from the Marauders and worked as a sniper for Luna and Goldenblood. During the last day, Psalm was ordered to carry out Project Partypooper which involved the assassinations of the Ministry Mares, though she hesitated in killing Pinkie Pie when the balefire bomb hit Manehattan and incinerated the Ministry Mare. Returning to base, Psalm discovered Garnet was the one who ordered her to carry out the task instead of Luna. Psalm shot Garnet but left her alive rather than mercy killing her, and ventured to Maripony to kill Twilight Sparkle. After the War Psalm was absorbed in the Unity upon reaching Maripony, becoming the composite personality of Lacunae. She still felt great regret over her actions during the war and was willing to suffer via being cut off from Unity as a small way to repent for her deeds during the war. Following the destruction of the Goddess and Shadowbolt Tower, Psalm's personality solidified in Lacunae's form, and she was taken in by the Applejack's Rangers and the former Stable 26 ponies at the revived Stable 99. Relationships Psalm was Twist's first marefriend. She shared an apartment above Twist's sweet shop. They enlisted together. She was a student and friend of Goldenblood and visited him regularly after his injury. She was heavily devoted to Goldenblood, just as she was to Luna, and all of her actions during the war were in their name. Traits Personality She was shown as being rather meek and quiet. She is also a very caring person and feels great regret in the act of killing. She was also a devout follower and worshipper of the Goddesses, Luna and Celestia. Skills She was skilled with heavy weapons, working as a sniper, and frequently fought on the front lines with the other Marauders. Notes * Psalm was in a covert relationship with Nightseer from the original story Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Pre-War Characters Category:Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons) Category:Unicorns